Man of Steel: I'm On Fire
by mistressbabette51
Summary: This will be my fourth story based on Man of Steel and I'm having a fantastic time writing this new take on Lois and Clark. In this story, Clark is on the fence about Lois, so she takes matters into her own hands. I hope you enjoy it. If Laney continues this story, it would not be a surprise to me. Reviews are love, everyone.


Disclaimer: DC Comics and WB Entertainment own everything. No profit is being made from this story. This is strictly for my own amusement.

Author's Notes: This will be my fourth story based on Man of Steel and I'm having a fantastic time writing this new take on Lois and Clark. In this story, Clark is on the fence about Lois, so she takes matters into her own hands. I hope you enjoy it. If Laney continues this story, it would not be a surprise to me. Reviews are love, everyone.

~o~o~

_Man of Steel: I'm On Fire_

_The Daily Planet bullpen, a month after the attacks:_

Lois Lane was pretty much at the end of her rope with Clark Kent. Looking back over the past month, the city was still in turmoil and chaos was all around them, but Clark was the guiding force behind reconstruction and the city's hope for the future of Metropolis.

But to her, it appeared as if he were two different people. Outside of the Planet office, he was outgoing, friendly and even talkative to the people whom he had rescued. Lois was there a few times, and of course he was in the suit. She was transfixed but also afraid she may never see him up close and personal ever again. It felt like a lifetime ago. Shaking her head to dislodge those memories, but they refused to go away. His rescues of her on the spaceship, the shuttle, and finally the fall from the plane were precious memories. She would never forget the look on his face and her complete acceptance of him. It still rang true in her heart. It was becoming impossible for her to forget, but she did not want to forget.

His first day at the Planet offices also rang true. He seemed happy to be there, to be with her. Now everything has changed, and she was beginning to think she may have the answer. He was afraid of her, afraid to get too close.

She looked up from her thoughts and Clark walked in. It was apparent to her that he had just come from a rescue. He straightened his tie, smoothed his hair, and pushed his glasses up his nose. She grinned and shook her head at him. Then their gazes locked, the air left her lungs and made it difficult to breathe, and the world shrank to just the two of them, just like always. She couldn't look anywhere else, but at his face, and he apparently felt the same way about her.

They continued to stare for another heart stopping moment then she couldn't take it anymore. She looked down at her notes, confused and upset. _Why did he continue to do this to me, sending mixed messages, and it's driving me totally crazy._ She did not know what to do.

"Hi, Lois." It was him.

She refused to look at him. "Can I help you Mr. Kent?"

"I thought we had decided you would call me Clark?" He came closer and feeling bold sat down on the edge of her desk.

Lois did not know why she was being formal by calling him that, but ever since their first date had turned into a disaster, with him running off mere minutes after they had sat down to eat, and leaving her hanging, the name seemed to fit. She finally looked up into his face and then her heart began to pound by the look on his face. He was teasing her.

"As I said, can I help you … Mr. Kent?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Lois, please let me apologize for the other night." She was silent. "I'm truly sorry, but you know it could not be helped." He paused as he watched her pretend to be busy. "I was hoping we could check out that new movie that premiered the other night, you know the one, about the missing heiress and the detective who found her and of course, they fall in love."

"You want to take me to a romcom? Really, Clark, I mean Mr. Kent?"

"It's not a romcom. It's dramedy. He rescues her a few times. You may like it." He had to smile at that comment.

She refused to return his smile. "Well, I suppose."

"Lane, Kent, get in here!" That was Perry. He was curious about those two. Lois was an established journalist while Kent was a stringer, a freelancer. Their writing styles were similar but not exactly the same, which in his mind would make a pretty solid team. He wanted to test the waters first to see how they worked together.

"What is it, Chief?" Lois asked as she and Clark came into Perry's office.

"Take a seat." They sat down. He paced for a minute as he watched them closely. "I have an idea, now it will not be set in stone until I can see how you two work together."

Lois and Clark glanced at each other and spoke at the same time. "Work together?"

"Yes, work together. Now, as I said, it is not set in stone." He approached his desk and picked up his notes. "Gotham City has been experiencing an uptick in crime even since the invasion. The criminals had apparently left Metropolis for Gotham. We have a branch office there and I want you two to set up shop at that office and work together to generate stories."

"How long would be … working together?" That was Clark. He didn't have any problem with working in Gotham, but of course, conducting rescues in the city may not sit well with Batman. He had never met him, and he had no desire to change that fact.

"No more than a week," Perry responded. "Well, how soon can you leave?"

"Tomorrow," they both answered him at the same time.

"How do you keep doing that?" He shook his head at them. "Go on, I'll call Travel and have them set up an itinerary. Check with them before you leave the office today."

"Right Chief," Lois said as she glanced at Clark. He did not seem concerned about them working together. Lois was OK with it on the outside, but inside she wanted him to the point of distraction. _Damn him_, she thought.

"Right … Ummm, never mind," Clark said. He glanced at Lois, and she seemed keen with this assignment. He, on the other hand, wanted to run the other way. He wanted to get closer, but he was terrified of hurting her.

They left Perry's office, each with their own thoughts. But of course they could not seem to think how they could work together when they were barely speaking.

~o~o~

_The Planet offices in Gotham the next day:_

Lois had found it odd that Clark wanted to be in a car instead of flying there on his own. Gotham was not that far only about a hundred miles or so.

"Is this weird for you, being in a car?" She couldn't help asking. He was staring into space not saying anything. "Relax Clark, we should arrive in about an hour and a half, no more than that."

He then managed a few words. "Thanks, Lois." The fact was that he wanted to be with her if only for an hour made all of this tolerable. He told himself he was being silly, but it was a real concern and without Jor-El to talk to about this issue, he needed to be sure. _Face it; I can never be sure about having sex with a human woman. I may have to take that leap of faith … again._

"Clark, we're here. Let's go, move it!"

"Oh, sorry, Lois," He said and exited the car.

~o~o~

This particular branch of the Planet offices were much smaller than Metropolis. It was located on the top floor of a two-story building, and the city desk editor greeted them. His name was Aaron Jones. They shook hands and Aaron showed them to an office they could share.

"This isn't bad," Lois commented. "We should check-in with Perry about any leads he may have. Commissioner Gordon has agreed to meet with us later today."

"You know I've read up on him. He has close ties with Batman."

"Yes, I know. I'm curious about this Batman. He's extremely elusive, not like you."

"No, I'm pretty upfront about that, no secrets."

Lois frowned at him, sat down at her desk and punched out a story before their meeting. They were all business as usual each glancing at the other every now and then, making eye contact but refused to broach the subject of their non-relationship.

Live feeds from various news sources were constant on the monitor in their office. They were exceptionally busy from the moment they had arrived and barely made their scheduled meeting with Commissioner Gordon. They both decided to use cabs during their stay in Gotham. It saved a lot of time.

"Ms. Lane, Mr. Kent, it's good to meet you, especially you, Ms. Lane. You're quite famous. Please take a seat." He greeted them warmly.

"Thank you, Commissioner." Lois and Clark took a seat. "You're very busy it seems," Lois commented.

"Yes, I'm sorry to say, ever since the unfortunate happenings in Metropolis, the criminals feel they have a better chance of getting away with crimes here in our city. Superman is a steady presence in Metropolis, and now we have to deal with it the best way we can."

"And Batman helps you … deal with it?" Clark asked, curious about him, although he still had no desire to meet him.

"Yes, he does. You see, Batman is one of the good ones. I have a 'bat signal' to contact him when things get dicey. Oh, I know his costume may strike fear into people, but that is the point. The criminals do not have a chance, once he shows up."

"A bat signal?" Clark asked, intrigued.

"Yes, I can show it to you if you'd like?" The Commissioner was proud of the signal. It had been his idea.

"Of course, a little later would be fine," Lois replied. "But tell me, Commissioner, how does Bruce Wayne fit into all of this?" Lois asked.

"Bruce Wayne, but why would he have anything to do with crime in this city? He's a billionaire, too busy for that type of thing."

"We know that but, maybe he could give us some insight into how he deals with the crime. I know he is a busy man, and he does own half the city, but we would like to interview him," Lois said.

"Well, I do have his number. He has spoken to reporters in the past, but I can't guarantee that he will give an interview." He gave them the number.

"Thanks, Commissioner," Clark said. An hour later and after viewing the bat signal, they left his office. Gordon had been forthcoming. He told them about the petty crimes and a few high crimes that had been committed related to a few drug deals. Those crimes had occurred since the Kryptonian invasion.

While in the cab on their way to their hotel, Lois called Bruce Wayne. "Mr. Wayne, this is Lois Lane of the Daily Planet."

"Ms. Lane?" There was a pause. "It's lovely to hear from you. How can I help you?" Lois glanced at Clark. She had smug smile on her face.

Bruce Wayne was a rich billionaire and a chick magnet if the rumors were to be believed. Clark was immediately uncomfortable with Lois meeting with him. He would be there of course.

"Yes, thank you Mr. Wayne. Would you be available, say this evening, for dinner to discuss the recent uptick of crime in your city. I know this is short notice, but I will not be in town but only for a few hours. I would appreciate it."

Clark narrowed his eyes at her blatant lie.

"Well, I do have plans later this evening, but how about we meet for cocktails say at five o'clock at the Mandarin?"

"I'll be there. Thank you, Mr. Wayne." She hung up.

"Lois, you didn't mention me?" He frowned. "What's going on?"

"Look, Clark, Mr. Wayne rarely gives interviews, and I thought I could entice him with the idea that we would be alone. Once he gets there, you can show up unexpected. I know it's a lot to ask, but this is terribly important to us."

"Important to _us_?" Clark was not sure about that.

"Clark, I know we can work together as a team, but in this instance, I'm the top banana, I have more experience than you, and you should follow my lead."

"I guess so, alright, just this once." He couldn't refuse her and she was right about having more experience in more ways other than journalism. _Top banana?_ He was shocked that he would think about sex right now. As if having no control over them, his eyes roamed over her long legs then slowly traveled up her skirt to her waist. They were immediately fixated on her chest, then up her smooth throat, and her eyes were staring at him. He blinked and did not know what to say. "Lois … I …" His heart was pounding.

_He was doing it again, staring at me_. She burned for him everywhere his eyes touched her, she couldn't deny it. Her heart pounded, as well.

"We're here folks, the Mandarin Hotel," the cabby announced.

They both snapped out of it, Clark paid the cabbie, and they headed into the hotel. They were forty-five minutes early for their meeting with Wayne, so Clark decided to get a quick bite to eat in the restaurant while Lois went into the bar and waited for him.

After finishing his quick meal, he went to the lobby and waited for Bruce. Fifteen minutes later, Bruce walked in. Everyone in the lobby stared at him. Clark had to admit that he did have a certain presence, and the ladies were acting ridiculous, smiling and acting silly, giggling and whispering behind their hands. Clark rolled his eyes and would not have been surprised if they asked the man for his autograph.

Clark watched as he entered the bar and went to sit beside Lois. He listened to them.

"Ms. Lane? I knew it was you. How could I forget? How long has it been?" Bruce was a true flirt in every sense of the word. They shook hands, and he actually kissed her cheek. _What the hell?_ Clark thought.

Lois shook her head at him. "We've never met, Mr. Wayne."

"I could have sworn we've met before," he said. Bruce then ordered a drink and continued to talk about their non-meeting over two years ago. Lois was actually at a news conference when he had announced the satellite that, unfortunately, had been destroyed during the invasion.

"I heard about the satellite. I'm sorry, Mr. Wayne."

"Thank you, Lois. May I call you that?" Bruce asked, smiling.

"Of course, and can I call you Bruce?"

Before he could answer her, Clark walked over to them. "Hi, Lois, sorry I'm late," Clark said and frowned, and waited for Lois to introduce them.

Bruce stood up and held out his hand. "Bruce Wayne and you are?"

"Clark Kent and I'm a reporter just as Ms. Lane here," Clark said.

"I see," Bruce said and looked between them. "Are you two partners?"

"No," Lois said.

"Yes," Clark said.

Bruce chuckled. "So, which is?" He sat down. Clark did the same.

Lois spoke up before Clark could ruin it. "Clark is fairly new to the Daily Planet and this trip is sort of a training ground for him, right Clark?"

"You could say that," Clark admitted.

"Well, do you have any questions for me, Mr. Kent?" Bruce asked.

"Yes, I do. What do you know about this Batman character? I understand he fights crime with a Bat costume. Have you met him?"

Instead of answering him, he had a question. "Is that why you're here, to get some kind of scoop on Batman? I should be insulted," he huffed.

Lois gave Clark a look. "Of course not, Mr. Wayne, I mean, Bruce. Clark and I wondered if you had any information about your involvement with stopping this new influx of crime in your city? We understand you have every right to be extremely upset by it."

"Well, not as upset as that Kryptonian wrecking crew who arrived over a month ago," Bruce replied.

Clark's back went up. "Are you referring to Superman?"

"Of course, I am. He destroyed my satellite. Who's going to pay for that? Him, I doubt it," Bruce declared getting upset.

"You must have insurance on it?" Lois asked.

He shook his head at her. "Now Lois, surely you know that an alien invasion are not part of any insurance contract that I have ever seen," Bruce said, and wondered if she were serious or making a joke.

"None of it was his fault," Lois said feeling the need to defend Clark.

"Of course it was. The Kryptonians came to Earth for him. He could have stopped all of that carnage if he wanted to, but he didn't."

"Now, wait a minute," Clark began but Lois interrupted him.

"Mr. Wayne, pardon my language, but what the hell are you talking about? I was there."

"You were there?" Bruce asked shocked.

"Yes, I was there. I wanted to help him. Superman was alone during the entire fight. To make matters worse, the military actually tried to kill him until they realized he was not a threat. He had no one to help him. The Kryptonians were powerful beings, maybe even more than Superman because they had been trained to fight their entire lives, hell, they were born that way, so you need to come down off your high horse and think about what you're saying."

All during Lois' defense of him, Clark stared at her with new eyes. She was a maniac when it came to him. She had always been that way, and he could not help but be drawn to her. He had given it has best shot to stay away from her, but it was just not possible. He had been a fool to ignore her, but no more.

"Well, I see. I've read your articles about him, Ms. Lane and I have to say you are hardly a reference for his … character or anything he stands for." He stood up. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a date."

They watched him leave with mouths agape. They turned to each other. "That went well," Clark deadpanned.

"Perry is going to kill us." She finished her bourdon in one gulp.

He took her hand. "Lois, you were magnificent. Thank you."

"Well, he deserved it."

He shook his head at her. "Let's get out of here."

Smiling, they left the hotel and started walking. Feeling bold, he took her hand. They did not speak but were content just to be able to have this moment.

A few blocks from the hotel, they turned a corner, and an alley appeared on their left. Lois was on the inside closest to the alley. A crook reached out and tried to grab her purse. "Hey, stop, come back here!"

Clark caught him before he could reach the end of the alley. "Hand it over." Clark saw the weapon. "Don't even think about it."

The crook pulled out a gun. Lois arrived and saw the weapon. She stood behind him when a few shots were fired. They bounced off his chest. Lois screamed at the sound. The crook looked at his gun then back at Clark. The gun was taken from his hand and turned into scrap. He handed Clark her purse. The police were in the area and heard the shots.

Clark handed him over to the authorities. Lois and Clark gave them brief statements and were sent on their way.

~o~o~

A little while later, Lois was at her hotel room door, and Clark was behind her. Heart pounding, she fumbled with her key. "I can never figure out these things."

"Here let me," he whispered. She handed him the key, and they entered her hotel room. To put some distance between them, she placed her purse on the side table near the window. Taking a deep breath to calm her racing heart, she looked out the window.

He was so quiet, but then she felt his warm breath on the back of her neck, and it was exciting and exhilarating to know she could excite him so much, reminding her of sleek dark panther stalking their prey as his lips brushed her neck.

"I love your hair this way," he pulled her tighter against him as his lips sought the sensitive skin on the back of her neck. A few moments later, the warmth was gone.

She turned from the window when she heard a swishing sound, a sound she had never heard before. "Clark, what…?"

There, he stood there before her in his costume. Grinning at her, he whispered, "You miss him don't you?"

She did love seeing him in the suit. "Clark, it's not him so much, but you. I miss Clark."

"I know you do." He came closer and took her hand and squeezed it. "I've been a fool, and I'm sorry if I hurt."

"I understand and yes, I was hurt because I felt as if you didn't want me."

He shook his head at her, reached up and smoothed her hair behind her ear. "Don't ever think that, it's just being with you like this, I think about it a lot, more than I should because you and me, it's not going to be easy. I'm afraid …"

She touched his lips to stop him from speaking. "Clark, I know why you've been avoiding me. It's because of this, you and me, together like this. There's no need to be afraid because I'm not."

"But …" He began, but she interrupted him with a kiss. He was stiff for a moment and then he returned her kisses. He loved kissing her. He reached up and placed his hand on her neck and then it moved to the back of her neck and then they were kissing desperately. His tongue met hers, and they both excited. Her hands were around his shoulders and in his hair pulling him closer. Clark stopped after a moment and rested his forehead against hers. "I've wanted to do that again for so long."

She needed to know. "Clark, you've never.…?" She hesitated.

He stroked her shoulder, not looking at her. "No, Lois … never."

She took his hand and led him over to the bed. "Lois… maybe we …"

She shushed him. "Don't speak, just feel Ok? Everything will work out. You'll see."

Clark believed her. "Don't move." He stepped away from her, twirled for a moment, and the suit was lying on a chair along with the rest of his clothes.

"Wow!" That was all she could think to say. "Can you teach me that trick?"

Smiling, he walked over to her. Instead of answering her, he helped he remove all her clothes. She stood before him in her bra and underwear. He had on his boxers. "I have one more thing to say and then …"

"What is it?" Lois asked as she touched his chest.

"Hearing you defend Superman the way that you did, it really turned me on."

Smiling, she reached up to pull him closer. "Does this turn you on?" She whispered and kissed his ear, her tongue swirling in and out. "How about this?" Her lips moved lower to kiss his throat. "So warm," she whispered.

He closed his eyes, pulled her up and kissed her hard, she whimpered a bit. He pulled away. "Did I hurt you?" Clark was worried.

"No, Clark, it was fabulous. You truly know how to kiss. That moment in the street, I can't remember ever being kissed like that."

He smiled. "How about this?" He picked her up and laid her down gently. She wanted to break him of the notion that she might break, but this first time would be a lesson for him. She was tougher than she looked.

Clark closed his eyes and smiled against her throat and immediately began thanking her for believing in him and trusting him. Soon they were naked touching hip to thigh, the feeling indescribable. The room was so still that the only sound was their ragged breathing. Lois moaned as he kissed his way down her throat to her chest applying his tongue to her aching nipples. She moaned again, louder this time arching her back, stroking his hair, loving his mouth and hands on her breasts.

He was a man on a mission. He kissed her long shapely legs and smooth thighs. He stroked her between her legs, where she was ready for him. Lois opened her legs wider for him to pleasure her and he did. He went even further and kissed the red curls moist with desire for him. He breathed in her unique scent loving her sighs and her hands in his hair stroking him with her desire for him.

Lois was trembling with desire as she cried out repeatedly as he used not only his lips and tongue, but his nose and chin as well to make love to her as tension coiled tight and hot in her belly and she could feel herself coming. Clark pulled back, and Lois whimpered again. "I want to feel you come around me." He smiled not waiting for an answer as he rubbed the head of his erection against her swollen lips exciting them both. He closed his eyes as he felt her tight sheath close around him. He then took her mouth in a hot wet kiss, as he gathered her tightly against his chest. He began that ancient rhythm and Lois matched that rhythm stroke for stroke.

Lois was panting and moaning and then she cried out wrapping her arms and legs around him, pulled his head down and kissed him long and hard as he drove into her again and again. Her climax caused him to come as mind-numbing pleasure shot through to his soul moments later.

He slowly pulled out of her warm body, kissed her temple and stroked her hair, then pulled her close to his chest sighing into her hair. Lois was beyond thought.

"Wow!" Lois was in shock. She truly hit the jackpot with Clark.

All she could do at the moment was feel. She closed her eyes and slid her arms around his waist and let sleep take her into a dream world.

_The end!?_

~o~o~

Song Inspiration: _Gravity_, Sara Bareilles.

A/N: I can't tell you how much I love this song. It's so perfect for Clois and their crazy threesome issues, it's beautiful. I do have to say that I don't know from one day to the next if my Muse will put a plot bunny in my head, especially concerning Man of Steel. You know I'm enjoying it. It truly is not in me to ignore my Muse, so I won't. Now, tell me what you think. Thanks for reading everyone. Comment, please?


End file.
